warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Crippling Ice
Hey guys, I've had this for awhile, and after doing some not-so-serious fanfics, I decided to put this up. Feel free to comment on the talk page! Also: Fireclaw is a total Mary-sue, I know. Dewnose is my friend Kelsie's warrior name, her and Smallstar are both in Starclan. Leopardspot will do something to make her not very Mary-sueish. Prologue "He's hiding it from his clanmates! Surely he must at least tell his leader!" Dewnose flicked her tail angrily. She looked at Smallstar, hoping for any sign of emotion on her face. "Can't we do anything? She will destroy Thunderclan!" "No, Dewnose. We have to wait." "But surely-" "No." Dewnose hung her head. She wanted to help the cats, not sit by and watch. She repeated the prophecy one more time. Ice and Fire will meet in battle, and only Leopard will turn the tide. Chapter 1- Discovery-Leopardspot The world was completely silent, save the whistle of the wind. Nothing moved. The dense forest seemed lifeless. A fern rustled, then stopped. That was enough to alert the small creature. The mouse darted, and managed to move a few tail-lengths from where it had been, before it was intercepted. There was no noise in the movement, it was there, and then it was gone. The shape was a cat, with black spots as though it were a direct descendant of Leopardclan. Another cat emerged from the ferns. “Nice catch, Leopardspot!” The Tom meowed. “Thanks, it wasn’t that fast of a mouse, though.” Leopardspot mumbled, after setting the mouse down. “Sure it was, stop being so modest.” Leopardspot looked into the Tom's eye, and by doing so, it was as if she could see into his very soul. There was fierceness, compassion, loyalty, everything a good clan cat needed was right there. He was the perfect role model, and, if she was lucky, a good mate... Stop it! She had to stay focused. I don't need a mate right now. A strange scent interrupted her thoughts. She scented the air. Riverclan. She looked at the Tom. "Fireclaw, can you scent that?" He nodded. "Lets go." Fireclaw turned and hurtled down the hill, Leopardspot close at his heels. Chapter 2- Attack- Iceleaf "This isn't going to work." One of the cats behind the leader of the patrol muttered. "Hush! I can scent Thunderclan cats." "Bleh! It smells nasty here!" The cats were not where they should have been, but nobody had to know that. Iceleaf was an ambitious cat, and she was upset when she hadn't been chosen as deputy. But with Smallclaw sick, and not recovering at all, this was her chance to prove herself. She had gathered some other territory-hungry cats and set out to claim new territory. But they had gone much farther than planned. Her white fur stood out among the dark-colored undergrowth. The rest of the group had dark colored fur. They had a simple plan. Iceleaf would be marking the borders, while the rest of the group would follow near the undergrowth, harder to see. If a patrol spotted her, she would act like she was trying to find a medicine cat to ask for herbs, because the deputy was ill. It was foolproof. Or so they thought. Iceleaf halted the group by putting her tail up. The group stopped behind her. "Get in your positions." They did as ordered. Iceleaf began marking. No sooner, she scented cats coming towards them. "Halt! What are you doing on our territory?" "Riverclan needs help! Our dep-" "Oof!" There was a sound of thrashing around, and then one of the dark-furred cats came tumbling out of a bush. Iceleaf spun around. "Erm.. Hey! Elmpaw! What are you doing here?" Elmpaw looked scared. He didn't know what to do. The Thunderclan cat opened his jaws to scent the air, then snapped them shut, fury burning in his eyes. "You think you can just mark new borders without expecting a battle? You come with just a warrior and an apprentice?" "No, she doesn't." The rest of the patrol came tumbling out of the bushes. "Oh, no... Leopardspot, go back to the camp for help. I'll keep them busy." The speaking tom unsheathed his claws and bared his teeth. "Fireclaw, there are six of them!" "I know, Leopardspot. Go!" And with that, Leopardspot nodded quickly, then spun around and darted away. Fireclaw let out a yowl for help to alert any nearby patrols, then jumped at Iceleaf, as she let out a laughing meow, and let the patrol circle him. Chapter 3- Trap- Fireclaw Fireclaw stood, claws rooted to the ground, moving his head around, daring any cat to attack. The first one came. A tabby with dark brown fur, and twigs and leaves stuck to his pelt. He left a gap in the circle, which the other cats filled in quickly. His opponent stood, rooted to the ground as he was. Fireclaw wondered if he should make the first move. No, let them come to me. The other cat decided to agree with him, and launched into the air, attempting to pounce on him. Fireclaw dodged, and scraped the other cat’s flank, knocked him over, and bit his ear. Hard. The cat yowled in pain, then limped back to the circle. Iceleaf flicked her tail in annoyance. "We don't have time for this. We have borders to mark. Step aside, it will spare you pain." Fireclaw only hissed in reply. IceLeaf flicked her tail again, this time in signal. The cats began moving towards him, the circle becoming smaller and smaller, like a trap snapping shut. "Thunderclan will not give up its borders so easily!" Fireclaw hissed. The cats stopped moving. They were so close; he could feel IceLeaf's breath on him. He braced himself, ready to fight to the death to defend his clan’s borders. He was sure this was the end, until he heard a familiar battle yowl. Chapter 4- Rescue- Nightsong "That should be about it for the borders, lets head back." The black she-cat said, who was leading the patrol. It was her first patrol that she had lead, being a young, but very skilled warrior. She hadn't had much trouble leading the patrol; she knew how to observe the older cats leading and hunting, and how to mimic them almost perfectly. "Nightsong, my stomach's growling. Can we hunt on the way?" A younger cat said, the apprentice of one of the other warriors. "I don't see why we couldn't. It's Greenleaf, there's so much prey." Nightsong was about to lead her patrol back to camp, when a yowl for help echoed through the forest, sending birds flying out of the trees. One of the other warriors jumped. "Nightsong, that sounded like Fireclaw!" Nightsong nodded. "He needs help. Let's go, and hurry up!" Nightsong flicked her tail, and then ran in the direction the call had come from. They charged through bushes and brambles, leaves scattering from their paw steps. They stopped at a bush, where Nightsong smelled Riverclan. She let out a battle cry, and then led her patrol through the bush, into more bushes blocking their way. The branches in the bush blocked their way. They struggled, to no avail. "Fireclaw? Fireclaw, are you all right? Why do I scent Riverclan?" Nightsong called through the leaves. "Nightsong! They're taking the borders! There are six of th- Oomph!" Came the reply, cut short as though a paw had clamped Fireclaw's mouth shut. "Who goes there?" The voice was Iceleaf's. Nightsong motioned the rest of her patrol to leave the bush. They did so, with some struggling. "I am Nightsong, I've come to help Fireclaw!" She struggled through the bush some more, and managed to get a bit farther, before getting stuck between more branches, now completely unable to move. Iceleaf let out an amused meow. She spoke again. "I'm going to deal with our new friend. Take care of him." She said, acknowledging Fireclaw. From inside the bush, Nightsong heard Fireclaw speak. "No, please don't!" He cried, before Nightsong heard a thump, then the sound of dragging. She managed to get her head through the leaves, and see Fireclaw's limp body under a bush, not dead, just knocked out. Now she had her own problem's to deal with. Iceleaf would be here to "deal with her" soon. She began clawing at the branches, attempting to escape. Be sure to read the next story, The Capture! Category:Fan Fictions